1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to bicycling shorts and more specifically, to adjustable Inflatable pads in bicycling shorts.
2. Description of Related Art
Bicycling shorts are well known in the art as an effective means to reduce the pain and soreness due to pressure on nerves around the sit bone and perineal area of the buttocks and crotch from the seat or saddle of the bicycle after long and bumpy rides. FIG. 1 depicts a common known pair of bicycling shorts 101 having a waist section 102 along with two integral leg sections 103 and 104. Disposed between the two leg sections 103 and 104 are pads 105 configured to provide extra cushioning between the buttocks and crotch of the cyclist and the bicycle seat.
One disadvantage of the pads 105 is its limited use. Specifically, the pads are not adjustable. With pads that aren't adjustable, pressure on the nerves around the sit bones and perineal area become sensitive and painful especially after lengthy periods of time riding. Imagine sitting on a padded chair for hours which was comfortable at first but as time goes on, becomes very painful and uncomfortable until repositioning oneself is necessary to relieve this discomfort. With the ability to control the pads thickness and conformity, the pressure on the nerves is relieved if not eliminated. For example, a rider may wish to start his/her ride off with a minimal amount of padding and be able to add additional cushioning as needed when the saddle becomes uncomfortable as needed. Pads 105 do not accommodate for these desires.
Although great strides have been made in the area of bicycling shorts, many shortcomings still remain.
While the system and method of use of the present application is susceptible to various modifications and alternative forms, specified embodiments thereof have been shown by way of example in the drawings and are herein described in detail. It should be understood, however, that the description herein of specific embodiments is not intended to limit the invention to the particular embodiment disclosed, but on the contrary, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope of the present application as defined by the appended claims.